Fate's Outlandish Ways
by Sordid Ego
Summary: A get backer went crazy over an impassive female android owned by a young man named Hideki who was also deeply in loved with her. What a twist of fate it is! Who will win Chi's heart? Will it be Hideki? Or, will it be Ban? Find out! Read it and Enjoy!
1. Ambiguity

**Fate's Outlandish Ways **

**---by Sordid Ego---**

**Chapter1 : Ambiguity**

An illustrious get backer… a strong and powerful enemy… an excellent and caring companion…

That's Mido Ban!

Recently, he seemed not in his self. He looked as if he was constantly lost in thought. The world appeared to have totally stopped rotating for him.

His thoughts were subjugated by this naïve and uncanny young woman with this long shimmering creamy hair whom he had run across the other day. The thought of the woman kept on bothering him… overcoming his whole persona… turning him away from reality… Yet, he could do nothing to exonerate himself from it. All he could do was to let the wild contemplation govern his whole ego.

"Nan desu ka?" A voice suddenly spoke from behind barging in his thoughts.

Asking what the matter was, his friend, Amano Ginji, was leaning forward in front of him. His hands were placed beside his waist and one of his eyebrows raised.

"Do natta wa desu ka? You don't seem to be in yourself lately, Ban. You aren't like that at all." Ginji looked so confuse.

Ban did not respond. He did not utter even just a single word. He did not nod. He did not even give a shook. He gave no reply that would answer his friend's questions. He just gave him a cold and somber look that Ginji had not yet seen in his entire life.

Have I said anything wrong? Ginji thought to himself.

Saying nothing, Ban headed for the door. Seeing this, Ginji endeavored to go after his partner. He quickly stood up knocking his seat behind him. It gave a loud thump to the floor. Before he could even take another step, Ban had motioned him to leave him alone.

Being so childish and stubborn, he once again insisted to follow his friend. He walked fast after Ban calling out his name.

Ban stopped walking… and so as Ginji.

Ginji found himself holding his breath. His knees were quivering. His whole body was trembling.

Why am I anxious?

Apparently fuming now, Ban turned his head towards his friend's direction. Gradually, as if under some spell, he held his spectacles. His gesture indicated that he wouldn't hesitate to remove his glasses and use the evil eye against his own friend.

Ginji felt sudden chilling of electricity running down rapidly his spine. Is he serious? What's happening anyway?

Meanwhile, flashes of lightning drew across the dark skies. A loud rumbling, frightening sound followed… waters poured down from the heavens…

Ban stared up at the sky and then closed his eyes. He let the waters into his face.

"O sora, are you crying for me?" Ban mumbled to himself then went away.

Ginji was left behind completely soaked wet with rainwater...

Oh, Ban, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help and yet I'm not being of help!

Ginji felt like a rotten egg.


	2. Guilt and Desperation

**Chapter 2: Guilt and Desperation**

Around the enormous vicinity of Tokyo, a man was vigorously yelling out a name…

He's looking for his companion whom he missed in the crowded city before the rain fell harshly.

"Chi! Anata wa doko desu ka!" the man called out on top of his voice competing with the noise created by the loud thuds of the large droplets of the heavy rain.

He ran back and forth stopping at every street…

He's looking for a woman desperately…

He had described his friend to almost everyone that he met… He asked them if they ever saw a woman resembling the description. To his disappointment, all the people that he asked could only shake their heads at him.

The rain was getting heavier than ever…

Every minute, people around him decreased in number…

Chi could still be found nowhere.

"Oh, where are you, Chi?" The man thought aloud. Even he himself could not hear his own voice for it was invaded by the deafening droplets of the heavy rain.

Is a storm coming?

Where's Chi?

Is she alright?

He's feeling all in… He was about to give up. Falling down to his hands and knees, he felt something he could not understand.

He felt something that was a lot more than despair…

There was…

GUILT!

Under the horrid weather, he found himself gnashing his teeth. His fury swarmed him…

Shouting loudly… louder than the noise created by the rain… he stood up and shouted.

"What kind of IDIOT I am!"

There were flashes of lightning followed by loud rumblings of thunder…

This is my entire fault!

I should have watched you more carefully.

Oh Chi, I need you by my side.


	3. Dead End

**Chapter 3: Dead End**

The rain was subsiding down…

Ban, yet again, was a solitary figure roving about the city. His feet were continuously moving. He was aiming for nothing. He was like a man with no direction at all.

Even though with that snail's pace he's using, walking for hours have made him travel that far…

Why have I behaved like that?

Why have I threatened to use my evil eye against Ginji?

Am I still sane?

Troubled by the thoughts of the woman he had met by chance, Ban had completely lost his mind.

He looked very miserable knowing for a fact that he was deeply in loved with the woman he had only seen for a second or two.

Now, because of her, he had almost killed his partner! He had almost used his own strength against him!

Becoming aware of what had really happened, Ban had started questioning his own sanity.

He could not carry all his thoughts anymore…

When he realized that he could no longer handle the feelings he had for that woman…

He ran swiftly and hysterically trying to drive away the memories of the woman's lovely face.

The houses, the stores, the streets were all left unnoticed as he ran in the blink of an eye…

As he tried to forget about everything that had happened the other day, the speed of light was made nothing compared to how fast Ban had run.

He did not notice that there were still stores that were decided to stay open despite the rain.

Like there was a strong wind that had passed by, or a strong hurricane that occurred, the products that the city vendors sell for a profit were ruined as Ban inadvertently but haphazardly hit them all.

Not looking at the direction he was heading, he continued to run...

Ignoring what lies ahead of him, he dashed…

Not noticing where he was, he reached a dead end.

Without warning…

He hit the solid wall!

He stumbled backward and fell to the ground hitting also the barrels that were placed on the sides. After a while, the barrels began to create noises…

Duh-uh, this isn't my lucky day!

Suddenly, the clattering noises became more vivid. One at a time the barrels fell.

Regaining his equilibrium… gathering up all his strength… paying no attention to the throbbing of his blood-spattered head…. he ran SWIFTLY! Barrels roll after him.

Where in the hell am I and why in the devil is this happening to me!

Ban saw a narrow lane that was only about 20 meters ahead. He HURRIED into it!

Ban, quickly, changed direction and entered the lane.

Unfortunately, he realized, for the second time that day… it was a DEAD END!

He was about to go back but he was too late…

There was the loud jangling of the barrels followed by complete silence. As Ban turned his head, he was unhappy to see that a mount of barrels had blocked his way leaving him no chance to get out from where he was.

Damn it! What a stupid fool I am! Damn that woman! My life was ruined since I have met her!

His head bleed… the blood flowed rapidly and the red liquid had already covered the center of his face running down to his nose and lips. He tasted his own blood…

He's lucky still. Good thing he still was able to think clearly.

"There is only one way for me to get out of this mess that I could think of." He smiled.

"Snake Bite!" With a far-fetched use of power, the barrels were all turned into pieces.

Wow! What vigor Ban possessed in himself!


	4. Soothing Memories

**Chapter 4: Soothing Memories**

"Chi!" the same voice called out.

"Please, show up!" The man was almost running out of breath as if he had gone from miles and miles away.

The rain had already stopped yet after hours of searching Chi could not sill be found.

Where is she now?

Where could have she been?

Even with his loss of energy, he could not just surrender his search for his friend.

After half an hour of continuous search…

After being in a complete breakdown…

He was down to his knees on the side of the street, panting heavily of exhaustion like a dog that was from a vigorous battle.

He was in a state of great despair.

Chi! Chi! His mind was continuously functioning with no other matter than of the woman.

"Chi, where are you?" his eyes were tearful.

It's only about a year ago…

Chi and Hideki wandered around Tokyo together.

As they passed a small store…

"Hideki, what's that?" Chi asked pointing to an endearing little staff toy that looked like a cat.

"Uh, how will I explain this?" Hideki thought aloud. "Well, as you can see, it is a toy that looks like a cat. What makes it special is that it contains a diminutive device inside that allows you to record your voice."

He explained how that device works and how people could record and listen messages…

When he finished his explanation, he looked at Chi whom he noticed was filled with awe as she stared at the little toy cat now horde by people who wanted to buy it.

For about five minutes, she did nothing but look at it with astonishment.

Later, he felt the warmth of Hideki's hands on his shoulders…

He embraced her…

From his back, he produced a present and gave it to Chi.

"What's this?" Chi asked surprised.

"Open it." Hideki smiled at her.

Carefully, Chi untied the green ribbon. She slowly opened the box.

When she saw what's in the inside, a smile crossed her face.

"This is cute. Arigato gozaimasu."

Chi was so happy and grateful after Hideki gave her that present, which behind her knowledge, Hideki bought for her at the time when she was staring at the display in the store.

It was a little yellow cat!

Chi held it to his heart…

Accidentally, he pressed the button. There was a recorded message.

"Aishite'ru watashi no Chi." Hideki's voice spoke sincerely from the little cat.

Chi was filled with gladness that she embraced Hideki.

Having remembered of the memories he shared with Chi, the same woman he's looking for, he gained new strength.

Having not felt such conviction before, he, with full of determination, stood up.

His knees were aching yet that he ignored.

He tried to walk…

Slowly at first, until he could already manage himself.

His eyes were blazing like fire.

His strength of mind was flamed to increase.

The fervor he felt was boosted to its summit.

I will find you, Chi.

I will find you, my love.


	5. How Painful Love Can Be

**Chapter 5: How Painful Love Can Be**

Ban was panting heavily as a mad dog. He had lost so much blood that he felt dizzy.

He stretched his right arm and reached the wall for support. He could no longer handle himself. He was losing his balance.

Shit! Of all times why now?

"Any problems, Mister?" a voice asked.

"Nande mo nai. Leave me alone." He said strong-headedly.

"Your head is bleeding." The same voice told him.

"I said leave me alone!" he shouted. "Who are you any—" he paused.

He could no longer say a thing. Too shocked of what or who was in front of him, he could not believe his own eyes.

"Your head is bleeding, Mister. It must be attended as soon as possible."

The rain had completely stopped.

Slowly, the sun was divulging itself.

Ban was mesmerized as he watched the woman in front of him…

She had a long shimmering creamy hair that glitters as the sun shone upon it...

For Ban, she was a beautiful deity that came down from the heavens … she was an attractive young nymph that in a way or another had magnetized his heart.

Ban stared at her as if a newly born baby that had just seen the world or as if he was a prisoner who had just came out from his cell and had just saw the morning sun.

The woman who was standing right in front of him seemed to have placed him in some kind of hypnosis.

Ban could do nothing other than to stare at the woman and admire her as she was wiping his head with her own white hanky.

Ban was wide-eyed.

Am I dreaming?

Is this girl really with me?

"Um…" Ban closed his eyes trying to think of anything nice to say.

"Sorry for yelling at you." Ban humbly started. The woman did not reply.

Ban looked at her again with his right eyebrow raised. There was no change in her expressionless face.

"My name is Mido Ban. De anata wa?" the young woman continued to wipe the blood from Ban's face.

As she was about to speak to answer Ban's inquiry…

"Chi!" a remote voice called out. Both Ban and the woman with her turned towards the voice's direction.

A silhouette of a man running appeared.

For every second, that figure was becoming nearer until it was only a stone's throw away from them.

"O, it's you Hideki-kun." The woman's impassive face lighted up.

"Where have you been? I am looking for you for hours now." The lad said.

"Uh… excuse me. Do you know each other?" Ban interrupted.

"Hai. Are you the one who find my Chi? O, arigato gozaimasu." The lad bowed low as a sign of gratefulness and respect.

"Kimi no Chi? What do you mean?" Ban was more perplexed now.

"Oh, let me introduce you ourselves." the lad said. "My name is Hideki and this is Chi."

"O, wakarimashita. Watashi wa Mido Ban desu." He replied. He did not know whether to be grateful or not.

"Oh, your head is bleeding!" Hideki exclaimed.

"O, kore? This is nothing." Ban just ignored the pain in his head for knowing this person, Hideki, was more painful for him.

Chi, aren't we really for one another? Ban thought.


	6. One Must Give

**Chapter 6: One Must Give**

It was getting late that evening…

Hideki and Chi was about to leave.

But…

Ban had no intention of leaving.

"Will you give me ten minutes buddy? I want to talk to Chi."

Hideki had no idea why ask such a favor but then he nodded.

Ban did not talk.

Chi only stared at him.

Hideki gave them a puzzled look.

"Hora! I need to talk to Chi alone."

Ban eyed Hideki who gave in and left the two of them with suspicious look.

Taking his time, Ban breathed in then out.

He did it again… then again… and again…

"Mister Ban…" Chi started.

"Correction. It's Ban."

"Okay Ban. Is your head still painful?"

"Uh, iie. Thanks for the concern."

Chi kept silent after that. He stood there quietly in front of Ban.

Ban walked gently forward…

He grabbed Chi by the hand…

"Douka, I can't harbor this feeling anymore." Ban told Chi with an accompanying outburst of emotion.

As Ban held Chi desperately mad, Chi stared at him.

BLANK!

"What is a feeling, Ban?" Chi asked him.

Ban was startled by the question yet he decided to extend his patience.

"Ban, what is a feeling?" she repeated.

"You do not know what a feeling is?" Ban look at her with bewilderment.

She shook her head.

Ban closed his eyes… then he slightly opened them…

"Okay then, I'll teach you."

Ban stared at Chi who returned his stare with deadpan eyes… she showed an unresponsive face…

As Ban held her with his arms, she remained at a standstill.

"Hug me, Chi." Ban commanded. Chi did as she was told.

Ban held her tightly. He kissed her forehead.

"Chi, I'll teach you the feeling called love." Ban finally said.

With that, he kissed her madly from her forehead down to her nose…

He licked her cheeks… he plunged into her lips…

Strangely and miraculously, there's a bit of expression emerging upon Chi's gorgeous face. Her eyes were gaining life…

Her expression was weak yet as Ban kissed her incessantly, her emotion deepened.

There's a mark of a feeling in her once impassive face.

As minutes passed…

As every second lasted…

Slowly… Chi learned passion.

As a show of her overflowing enthusiasm, she kissed Ban frantically in return.

She held him tightly… and then…

There's loud roaring from the heavens. Lightning was drawn across the evening sky. The sky mourned and then drops of its tears fell.

GENTLY at first…

Then…

HARSHLY!

Even with the strong noise created by the rain, there's one sound… unremitting sound… constantly competing with it… the sound of Ban and Chi's lips playing each other's.

They HUGGED each other TIGHTLY…

They KISSED one another FERVENTLY…

There was PASSION…

And later on…

There was LOVE…

And for the two of them, that's no other than TRUE LOVE.

The ten minutes that Ban had asked for had passed…

Hideki came to get Chi…

He was FLABBERGASTED…

In his return was the most painful scene he had witnessed his entire lifetime.

Is this real?

Am I dreaming?

Ban and Chi scarcely noticed Hideki standing behind. Under the callous droplets of rain, Hideki felt once again CRUELLY BEATEN during the war.

He moved aback numbly…

He felt his knees weaken…

He felt his body suddenly too tired… very much exhausted.

In his head, memories of Chi were playing followed by the string of events of the evening…

Chi betrayed me!

She loves this stranger!

Chi isn't for me!

We can never be…

That's the TRUTH!

The truth!

The truth!

The truth!

Hideki could no longer carry the negative thoughts lingering in his mind.

He fell down to his knees…

DEFEATED!

I already lost the battle and yet I'm still losing the war.

Hideki was down to his knees helplessly as he watched Ban and Chi do their thing…

MAKING LOVE!

**OWARI**

If you like some more, wait for its Part II, "Love: A Mystery to Unveil"!


End file.
